interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
IS
is-¹ ???? * en: n in geographical compounds is-, ice- (= ice) * ◊ Islanda etc. * is-² ???? * en: adj in compounds iso- (as in “isotope, isometric”) * ◊ isotope etc.; isometric etc.; isobare etc. =Isaac= * sub n pr * Isaac ???? * pt: nprm Isac * en: nprm Isaac =isagoge= * sub =isagogic= * adj =Isaia= * sub n pr * Isaia (-sáia) ???? * pt: npr Isaías * en: npr Isaiah =isallobare= * adj =isallobaro= * sub =isallotherma= * sub * -isar ???? * pt: sufixo verbal com substantivos e adjectivos (1. substantivos transformar em...; aplicar...; usar...; etc.; 2. adjectivos transformar..., fazer...) compare: chloroformisar etc.; pasteurisar etc.; pulverisar etc.; commercialisar etc.; standardisar etc. * en: suffixo verbal with nouns and adjectives -ize (1. nouns to make into ...; to apply ...; to make use of ...; etc.; 2. adjectives to render ..., to make ...) * ◊ chloroformisar etc.; pasteurisar etc.; pulverisar etc.; commercialisar etc.; standardisar etc. =isatis= * sub =isba= * sub =ischemia= * sub =ischemic= * adj =ischiatic= * adj =ischio= * sub =isentropic= * adj =isiac= * adj =isiaco= * sub =islam= * sub * islam ???? * pt: n Islão * en: n Islam * ◊ islamismo; islamita-islamitic; islamic; islamisar =islamic= * adj * islamic ???? * pt: adj islâmico/a * en: adj Islamic, Islamitic =islamisar= * v * islamisar ???? * pt: v islamizar * en: v to Islamize =islamisation= * sub =islamismo= * sub * islamismo ???? * pt: n islamismo * en: n Islamism =islamita= * adj =islamita= * sub * islamita ???? * pt: sub/adj islamita * en: n/adj Islamite, Mohammedan =islamitic= * adj * islamitic ???? * pt: adj islamítico/a * en: adj Islamitic, Islamic =islamologo= * sub =Islanda= * sub n pr * Islanda ???? * pt: npr Islanda * en: npr Iceland * ◊ islandese; islandic =islandese= * adj =islandese= * sub * islandese¹ ???? * pt: adj islandês/esa * en: adj Icelandic * islandese² ???? * pt: n 1. islandês/esa; 2. islandês (língua) * en: n 1. Icelander; 2. Icelandic (language) =islandic= * adj * islandic ???? * pt: adj islandês/esa * en: adj Icelandic =ismaelita= * adj =ismaelita= * sub =ismo= * sub * -ismo ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos, adjectivos, e verbos terminados em '-isar' (1. acção, processo, pratica, ou resultado de...; 2. estado ou pratica de...; 3. [Med. condição anormal como resultado de excesso de...; 4. doutrina ou pratica de... ou concernente a...; 5. qualquer característica de...; também: a linguagem de...) compare: baptismo etc.; hypnotismo etc.; magnetismo etc.; barbarismo etc.; despotismo etc.; alcoholismo etc.; plumbismo etc.; calvinismo etc.; socialismo etc.; gallicismo etc.; provincialismo etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns, adjectives, and verbs in -isar * -ism (1. action, process, practice, or result of ...izing; 2. state or practice of being ...; 3. Med. abnormal condition resulting from excess of ...; 4. doctrine or practice of ... or concerned with what is ...; 5. something characteristic of ...; also: the language of ...) * ◊ baptismo etc.; hypnotismo etc.; magnetismo etc.; barbarismo etc.; despotismo etc.; alcoholismo etc.; plumbismo etc.; calvinismo etc.; socialismo etc.; gallicismo etc.; provincialismo etc. =isoagglutinisation= * sub =isobare= * adj * isobare ???? * pt: adj Geog. isobaro/a * en: adj Geog. isobaric; * linea(s) isobare Isobaric line(s), isobar(s) * ◊ isobaro-isobaric =isobaric= * adj * isobaric ???? * pt: adj isobárico/a (1. Geog.; 2. Quim. * ) * en: adj isobaric (1. Geog.; 2. Chem. ) =isobaro= * sub * isobaro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n isobaro (1. Meteorol.; 2. Quim.) * en: n isobar (1. Meteorol.; 2. Chem.) =isobarometric= * adj * isobarometric ???? * pt: adj isobarométrico/a =isobatha= * adj =isobatha= * sub * isobatha ???? * pt: n isobata =isocahedro= * sub =isocardia= * sub =isocellular= * adj =isochore= * adj =isochromatic= * adj * isochromatic ???? * pt: adj isocromático/a =isochrome= * adj =isochrone= * adj * isochrone ???? * pt: adj isócrono/a * en: adj isochronal * ◊ isochronismo =isochronismo= * sub * isochronismo ???? * pt: n isocronismo * en: n isochronism =isochrono= * sub =isoclinal= * adj =isocline= * adj * isocline ???? * pt: adj isoclino/a * en: adj isoclinal * ◊ isoclino =isoclino= * sub * isoclino (-ó-) ???? * pt: n isoclino * en: n isocline =isocoagulabilitate= * sub =isodiametric= * adj * isodiametric ???? * en: adj isodiametric =isodynamia= * sub =isodynamic= * adj * isodynamic ???? * pt: adj isodinâmico/a * en: adj isodynamic =isoelectric= * adj =isoenergetic= * adj =isoete= * sub =isogame= * adj * isogame (-ó-) ???? * pt: adj Biol. isógamo/a * en: adj Biol. isogamous * ◊ isogamia =isogameta= * sub =isogamia= * sub * isogamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n isogamia * en: n isogamy =isoglossa= * sub =isoglosse= * adj =isogonal= * adj =isogone= * adj * isogone ???? * pt: adj isógono/a * en: adj isogonal =isogonic= * adj =isohedric= * adj =isohyete= * sub =isohypsa= * sub =isohypse= * adj =isoionic= * adj =isolabile= * adj =isolamento= * sub * isolamento ???? * pt: n isolamento * en: n 1. isolation; 2. etc. insulation =isolante= * adj =isolar= * v * isolar ???? * pt: v isolar * en: v 1. to isolate, insulate; 2. etc. to insulate * ◊ isolamento; isolation; isolator; isolate =isolate= * adj * isolate ???? * pt: adj isolado/a * en: 1. pp of isolar ; * 2. adj isolated, lonely, solitary =isolation= * sub * isolation ???? * pt: n isolação, isolamento * en: n 1. isolation; 2. etc. insulation =isolationismo= * sub =isolationista= * adj =isolationista= * sub =isolator= * adj =isolator= * sub * isolator ???? * pt: n isolador * en: n 1. isolator (= one who or that which isolates); 2. etc. insulator =isoleucina= * sub =isologe= * adj =isomere= * adj * isomere ???? * pt: adj Quim. isomérico/a, isomérico/a * en: adj Chem. isomeric, isomerous * ◊ isomerismo =isomeria= * sub =isomeric= * adj =isomerisation= * sub =isomerisme= * sub * isomerismo ???? * pt: n Quim. mesmerismo * en: n Chem. isomerism =isomero= * sub =isometria= * sub =isometric= * adj * isometric ???? * pt: adj isométrico/a * en: adj isometric =isomorphe= * adj * isomorphe ???? * pt: adj isomorfo/a * en: adj isomorphic * ◊ isomorphismo =isomorphic= * adj =isomorphismo= * sub * isomorphismo ???? * pt: n isomorfismo * en: n isomorphism =isonomia= * sub =isoperimetric= * adj =isophylle= * adj =isopode= * sub =isoptere= * adj =isoscele= * adj * isoscele ???? * pt: adj isóscele(s) * en: adj isosceles =isoscelia= * sub =isosensibilisation= * sub =isospin= * sub =isostasia= * sub =isostatic= * adj =isostaticitate= * sub =isosyllabe= * adj =isosyllabic= * adj =isosyllabismo= * sub =isotherma= * sub * isotherma ???? * en: n isotherm =isothermal= * adj =isotherme= * adj * isotherme ???? * pt: adj isotérmico/a * en: adj isothermal * ◊ isotherma =isothermia= * sub * isothermia ???? * pt: n isotermia =isothermic= * adj * isothermic ???? * pt: adj isotérmico/a =isotonia= * sub =isotonic= * adj =isotope= * adj * isotope (-só-) ???? * pt: adj Quim. isotópico/a * en: adj Chem. isotopic * ◊ isotopo =isotopic= * adj * isotopic ???? * pt: adj Quim. isotópico/a =isotopo= * sub * isotopo (-só-) ???? * pt: n Quim. isótopo * en: n Chem. isotope =isotransplant= * sub =isotransplantation= * sub =isotron= * sub =isotrope= * adj =isotropia= * sub =isotropic= * adj =isotropo= * sub =isotypo= * sub =Israel= * sub n pr * Israel ???? * pt: npr Israel * en: npr Israel * ◊ israelita =israeli= * adj =israeli= * sub =israelian= * adj =israeliano= * sub =israelita= * adj =israelita= * sub * israelita¹ ???? * pt: n 1. israelita; 2. israeliano (do Estado de Israel) * en: n 1. Israelite; 2. Israeli (= national of the State of Israel) * israelita² ???? * pt: adj 1. israelita; 2. israeliano/a (do Estado de Israel) * en: adj 1. Israelitic, Israelite; 2. Israel, of (the State of) Israel =israelo-arabe= * adj =israelo-palestinian= * adj * isse] ???? * pt: dem adj isto, isso * en: dem adj this, that, these, those (= esse ) * ◊ isso * -issime (-íssime) ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com adjectivos compare: -issimo; fortissime etc. * en: suffixo adjective with adjectives most, very, greatly ... * ◊ -issimo; fortissime etc. * -issimo¹ (-íssimo) ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com adjectivos -issimo (= aquele ou aquilo que é superior...) compare: generalissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. * en: suffixo substantive with adjectives -issimo (= one who or that which is most or most highly ...) * ◊ generalissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. * -issimo² (-íssimo) ???? * pt: sufixo adverbial com adjectivos e advérbios compare: bravissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. * en: suffixo adverbial with adjectives and adverbs -issimo (= most, very, greatly ...ly) * ◊ bravissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. * isso] ???? * pt: dem pron isso * en: dem pron this, that; * pro isso for this reason, for that reason, therefore (= esso ) * -ista¹ ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos e adjectivos, e com verbos terminados em '-isar' (= pertencente a...) compare: baptista etc.; socialista etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns and adjectives, and with verbs in -isar * -ist (1. one who ...izes or believes in ...izing; 2. one who practices the art or science of ...; 3. adherent of the doctrine of or of the ...) * ◊ baptista etc.; clarinettista etc.; novellista etc.; biologista etc.; calvinista etc.; evolutionista etc.; socialista etc. * -ista² ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos e adjectivos, e com verbos terminados em '-isar' (1. aquele que faz... ou acredita em...; 2. aquele que pratica a arte ou ciência de...; 3. aderente à doutrina de...) compare: baptista etc.; clarinettista etc.; novelista etc.; biologista etc.; calvinista etc.; evolutionista etc.; socialista etc. * en: suffixo adjective with nouns and adjectives, and with verbs in -isar -ist, -istic (= pertaining to ...ism or to ...ists) * ◊ baptista etc.; socialista etc. * iste ???? * pt: dem adj 1. este/a, isto; * istes dem pron estes * en: I. dem adj 1. this; these; 2. (the) latter (= second of two); II. dem pron 1. this (one); 2. the latter; * istes dem pron these =iste adj= * -ister ???? * en: see -sister =isthmic= * adj * isthmic ???? * pt: adj ístmico/a * en: adj isthmian =isthmo= * sub * isthmo ???? * pt: n istmo * en: n isthmus * ◊ isthmic =isto= * pron dem